ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Falco
This article is about Falco Lombardi, Star Fox's brash pilot. For the FOTNS character of the same name, see General Falco. How Falco joined the Tourney Falco Lombardi was first introduced in the SNES game, Star Fox, as the best pilot of Fox's three wingmates. In later games, he is further detailed as being brash and egotistical, as well as suggested to have formerly been a gang member. Falco returns in the game's remake, Star Fox 64. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Star Fox: Assault. After the announcer calls his name Falco does his Star Fox: Assault character select screen animation and says "You aren't worth the trouble!". Special Attacks Blaster (Neutral) This Blaster is significantly different from that of Fox's: the Blaster has a slower firing rate and longer end lag, (though it fires faster in the air, but not as fast as Fox's), and each beam stuns the opponent in addition to doing damage. Falco's Blaster closely resembles Fox's Blaster as it appeared in the original Super Smash Bros. Falco Phantasm (Side) This attack sends Falco darting forward with outrageous speed. Fire Bird (Up) Falco charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick while shouting "FIRE!". Reflector (Down) Falco uses his Reflector by kicking it away from him when it is activated. It then returns to him as if magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. The Reflector also travels through enemies unhindered. Arwing (Hyper Smash) Falco jumps up and starts riding in his Arwing. The Arwing can shoot, fly infinitely, and damage if moving towards the enemy. The Arwing can not move left or right on ground unless it's already moving. Landmaster (Final Smash) When Falco activates the Landmaster, he shouts "Personally, I prefer the air!" during his initial jump. Falco Lombardi's Landmaster appears to be very similar to Fox McCloud's Final Smash. Almost visually identical, its attacks are slightly weaker though still very powerful. Though the shots fired and the normal hits are far weaker, it is interesting to note that when the enemy is hit by a shot while standing on the cannon barrel, it is stronger than Fox's Landmaster. His 'Barrel roll' gives more damage than Fox's and Wolf's, but is bad on its knockback. The knockback of the roll is vertical. The one noticeable difference is that Falco's jump jets go higher. Falco's Landmaster can fly faster than Fox's, equalling Wolf's speed, which can make easier star-KO's to anyone standing on top of it. Falco's Landmaster is as fast as Wolf's in the air but is slower than both Wolf's and Fox's on the ground. It also lasts as long as Fox's. Victory Animations #Falco dashes from the sky and poses on the ground. #*Falco dashes from the sky and poses on the ground saying "I'm still the top pilot of Star Fox!". (Krystal victories only) #Falco Does rapid kicks and says "Had enough already?". #*Falco does rapid kicks and says "You're off your game, Fox!". (Fox victories only) #Crossing his arms, Falco looks upward and says "You aren't worth the trouble!". #*Crossing his arms, Falco looks upward and says "You just got taken out, Wolf!". (Wolf victories only) On-Screen Appearance Falco ejects from an upside-down Arwing, much like the way he appears in the Subspace Emissary from Brawl, and says "Hands off my prey!". Special Quotes *Hey, you can't be using your abilities all the time! (When fighting Krystal) *You are going down, Fox! (When fighting Fox) *Star Fox always wins! And I'm not gonna let you spoil it! (When fighting Wolf) *Yo, Alisa! I would not dare take part in that plan! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Falco shares his Japanese voice actor with Ghost Rider, Little Mac, Baby Bop's blankey, Sasquatch, Kuma, and Mr. Freeze. *Falco is the very first veteran from Brawl that made the cut that says Alisa's name as "Alissa" in an original quote in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Falco's English voices differ, his voice actor from Brawl is his gameplay voice, while his voice actor from Star Fox 64 3D and SSB4 is his cutscene voice. This is the same for Fox, Wolf, and Leon. *Falco's rival is the one and only Asuka Kazama. In Tourney 2, his second rival's name remains the same, but hails from a different series, Senran Kagura to be exact. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee